ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Irvine McAllister/Relationships
He are the list of Irvine McAllister's relationship with his family, friends, pets, love interests, hatreds, and enemies. Family Mrs. McAllister Irma appears to be the most close with Irvine in the series, as she always takes care for him when she discovered that he got hurt. She always bakes cookies and makes milk for him, as well as giving him his own bike and computer. Irvine's love for his mother was put in test when Vilgax kidnapped them in The Return of Vilgax. His mother was shocked after discovering her son's secret, but just let her son do what he wants if he really wants to be a "hero". Irvine then later defeats Vilgax using Taranrilla and then Sonic V. Lily McAllister Lily appears to hate her elder brother, as Irvine always make fun of her, such as letting her vomit in front of her friends, as well as making her piss at the bed by putting her hands at a bucket of water. However, Irvine appears to love her other than any woman in the world, as he ranked her No. 3 (Maggie is the first, next is their mother, then next is her). Mr. McAllister Vince appears to hang out with his son all the times. He only shows his love for his son in only two episodes as he only appear in three episodes. Cousins, Aunts, and Uncles Irvine appears to be very close to his cousins, aunts, and uncles as it was mentioned by himself. Friends Maggle Maggle (named after WWE commentator Michael Cole and Irvine's girlfriend Maggie) is Irvine's bycicle. He considered it as a male and considered it also as his "bestfriend for life". Maggle was bought by Irma events before the series when Irvine is just 11 years-old. Irvine appears to rage when Maggle got in trouble, as he even cries and ragely killed an Esoterica after breaking it into pieces. Irvine later put Maggle back using Jury Rigg. Erick Rowan 'Erick '(based on and named after WWE professional wrestler Erick Rowan) is appears to be the "powerhouse" and "muscular personnel" of Irvine's Team. He is a plumber and appears to care for Irvine. He is also the childhood friend of Irvine's father Vince as well as his bestfriend-turned-girlfriend's uncle. Classmates Irvine appears to be friends with his classmates. Love Interests Maggie Silvestry Since preschool up to second year of highschool, Irvine and Maggie appears to be very loyal bestfriend, as Erick always notices their love-hate relationship. Once they fight, Irvine would approach Maggie on their third day of enemies, and would kiss her in her cheek as a "sorry". After Irvine kissed Maggie, she would forgive him and became bestfriends again. On their third year of highschool, Irvine appears to care for Maggie more. As he oftens treats her lunch as well as always giving her flowers and chocolates. Maggie notices that, and on Love is for Her, Maggie told Irvine that she has a "crush" on him since grade three. Irvine then told her that he "loves" her since grade two. The two then became a couple and shares their first kiss on-screen. Following that, Irvine revealed that he and Maggie always go in a date everyday. According to Professor Paradox, Irvine would marry Magie and will have a son named "Mavine". Gwen Tennyson Irvine appears to have a crush on Gwen, after she kissed him on his cheek as a "thanks". Kevin then later responded to this. Gwen also appears to get jealous after she saw Irvine kissed Maggie. Category:Characters' Relationships